


Truth can be the sweetest pain

by Lilly_C



Series: Wallpapers and Icons [27]
Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Community: het_bigbang, Download Available, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Playlist, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: A fanmix and two wallpaper for Truth can be the sweetest pain by TamaraKnight
Relationships: Amanda Bentley/Steve Sloan
Series: Wallpapers and Icons [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292717
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Het Big Bang 2019-2020





	1. Truth can be the sweetest pain (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TamaraKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraKnight/gifts).



> This fanmix happened almost by accident as I'd mentioned to Tamara when I pre-read an early draft of the *fic that a couple of songs were coming to mind while reading certain scenes and from there I spent a couple of months getting the track list right as well as using Tamara's suggestions to make it as good as I could. The cover art was made fairly quickly as I'd already had some in progress project files that I could work from and the resources used will be available on Dreamwidth shortly.
> 
> The two bonus tracks were on one of the earlier versions of the mix and were added on when I used them as the inspiration for the two wallpapers.
> 
> *The fic will be posted during amnesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A zip download for the fanmix is [available here](https://gofile.io/d/XpVYeq), let me know if the link expires.

Full size [front cover](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/pkc_creative/12286017/1427200/1427200_original.png) and [back cover](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/pkc_creative/12286017/1427049/1427049_original.png).

_1\. Professional by The Weeknd[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1dUoPK-RO0)_  
To fall is unacceptable/ Cause everything you've been through made you stronger/ And every day you learn about yourself/ And nothing really played out how it's supposed to

 _2\. Coffee Cups by Josh Pyke[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uSSp74Dg5U)_  
And I never wanted you to see me just standing/ Never wanted to seem still in your eyes

 _3\. So It Goes... by Taylor Swift[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxg8zHmJ32o)_  
And all our pieces fall/ Right into place/ Get caught up in a moment

 _4\. Line Of Fire by The Veronicas[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yq56scPX6ZQ)_  
Don't you try to deny, fight or hide/ 'Cause eyes don't lie/ I see the signs

 _5\. Love Lies {live version} by Josh Pyke[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YP5vq985pY)_  
Unfold this day into a paper crane/ And fold the wings from my desires/ Courage can be written down/ And practised like a lie

 _6\. Paintbrushes by Something For Kate[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Isv4CI059Lo)_  
Just slow down/ You will be safe in here for now/ Can't recall the last time you breathed out/ Or slept without a sound

 _7\. Queen Of Diamonds by Tom Odell[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XR4EMJ4Opw)_  
Now that's history/ You've drawn the queen of diamonds/ It'll be limousines and Caribbean islands/ You can't wait to see her standing there just smiling

 _8\. Morning (interlude) by Janet Jackson[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pd0fDT7Fw2Y)_  
We used the light/ From a flickering candle across the room

 _9\. I Think I’m In Love by Kat Dahlia[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6Ygf4pGcjo)_  
I'm trying hard to trust you when you say "give me a hand"/ Baby I'm fallin'/ I hope you catch me when I land

 _10\. Will I See You by Poo Bear featuring Anitta[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYF8tR1Zzu4)_  
With you/ and only you/ Sometimes reality kicks in/ Realising every beginning comes to an end/ Can I go to sleep at night/ Knowing I wake up to my best friend?

 **Bonus tracks:**  
_11\. Ocean by Karol G[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyY5Z0TUWRY)_  
Vamos a enseñarle al mundo lo que es amor/ Tú y yo podemos juntos, eh/ Porque amo todas las locuras de tu mente/ Y así me encanta presumirte ante la gente 

_12\. Nobody Just Like You by Human Nature[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjP6udcTCzE)_  
I see you putting in time/ Trying to get it just right/ But a Louis dress or skinny jeans/ I just want you next to me 'cause/ I spent my life trying to find/ Somebody just like you


	2. Ocean (wallpaper)

Available in two sizes - **[1920x1080](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/pkc_creative/12286017/1424016/1424016_original.png)** and **[1366x768](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/pkc_creative/12286017/1424629/1424629_original.png)**


	3. Nobody just like you (wallpaper)

Available in two sizes - **[1920x1080](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/pkc_creative/12286017/1425651/1425651_original.png)** and **[1366x768](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/pkc_creative/12286017/1426001/1426001_original.png)**

**Author's Note:**

> The fanmix and both wallpapers are also available on Dreamwidth.


End file.
